


Beautiful Day

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack watches Daniel.





	Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: So bite me I'm sappy.  


* * *

It's five in the morning, sun's just coming up. Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day. Scratch that. It's **definitely** going to be a beautiful day. I think I'll go back inside and watch him some more. 

That's what I've been doing for the last hour, watching. Just sitting in the chair by the window and watching him sleep. Daniel. My Daniel. My lover. Hey, how 'bout that? **My lover.** Got a nice ring to it dontcha think? 

I settle myself back down in the chair. Look at him. My God, just look at him. The first rays of sunlight make his hair shine like gold. He's so beautiful I could sit here and look at him for the rest of my life and not get bored. Hockey? Forget it. What's hockey? Food? Nah, don't need food. I've got Daniel. He's the only thing I'll ever need. Shame I'm such a dumb bastard. Never thought - never imagined - well okay, I **imagined**. I imagined so much it was driving me nuts. Then **he** got wise - and smart. But then, he always was the smart one of us. 

It happened last night. Our first time. Something I'd been dreaming about, fantasising about for months. Feeling his lips on mine, running my fingers through his hair, touching him, making love to him - **with** him. God, what a rush. Never felt anything like it. Not even with Sara. I loved Sara with all my heart, at least I **thought** it was all my heart. Maybe this was the real reason I left. I knew I felt something for Danny when I left Abydos, but I never thought it went that deep that fast. Go figure. All I know is that my whole life changed after I went back through that 'gate. I wanted to live. **He** made me see. **He** made me want to, after I would have been more than happy to just let go of the pain in a blinding flash. It hurt so much to leave him there, but he told me if he came back and left Sha're she would be outcast. Daniel couldn't have that. I don't think he has it in him to be cruel. I wanted to beg, plead, get sappy, **make** him come back with us, but I could see in his eyes that even if he wanted to, and I think he did, he couldn't leave Sha're to that. 'S one of the reasons I love the guy so much. 

I only came back into the programme because I thought it might give me a chance to see him again. I knew he was with Sha're, but I figured I could live with it, if he was happy. 

I think he only came back to save Sha're from the grip of that bastard Apophis, but now - well I guess I'll never know if it was her, or me, or a combination of both. And guess what? I couldn't give a damn. He's here. Now. In my bed. In my life and it'll take more than any alien technology we've seen so far to change that. 

'Jack?' 

I smile at the bleary eyed object of my desire. 

'Hey' 

'Whatcha doin'?' 

'Just watching.' 

Even in the half-light I can see him blush. Goddamnit I love it when he does that. I also love it when his head is thrown back, tongue between his teeth, and he's coming like a freight train . And that noise he makes, that amazing, incredible growling sound. God. 

Mr Happy is beginning to take some serious notice here. 

Daniel puts on his glasses and peers at me, his brow furrowed in concentration and puzzlement, just like it always does. Like that too. Not much about this man I **don't** like, tell you the truth. 

'You okay?' 

He sounds concerned. Forget that I've never been more okay in my entire life. 

'I'm fine, Space Monkey' 

Feeling seriously sappy now. 

'Just watching you sleep, watching your hair shine in the sunlight, thinking about last night. Y'know, - stuff.' I wave my hand more nonchalantly than I feel. 

He smiles. That killer beaming smile that just about lights up the whole room, then bites his bottom lip. Okay, that's it. I'm gone. 

'C'mere Jack.' 

He lifts the sheet to invite me back to bed. Like I need any encouragement. Mr Happy is now straining at the leash as is his new-found friend. 

I slip into bed and into his arms like we've been doing this forever. Sleeping together, making love together. As Daniel pulls me on top of him for a searing kiss I think that forever sounds like a damned good idea. 

He pulls away slightly. Bastard. But no, he starts kissing down my neck finding **that** spot. My breath sucks in sharply as he nibbles it. If he gives me a hickey I'll have to kill him. No doubt about it. I'll fuck him to death, that's what I'll do, I'll ooohhhh God Danny, how d'you find my buttons so fast? 

He's reaching between us now, wrapping those long fingers around Mr Happy, who is getting happier by the second. How's it gonna work this time? Me inside him? Ooh that would be sweet. Feeling his muscles tight around me, the all-encompassing heat, seeing the expression on his face as I fuck him. All bright eyed and adoring. Oh yeah, I could get used to that look **real** fast. 

Aah, no. He's got other plans. He's turned me over. So now what? Him inside me? Even sweeter. Never had **anything** inside me bigger than a finger before. Scared the crap out of me, the whole idea of it, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Not my Daniel. It was - amazing. Never imagined. This time I mean it. It's kinda hard to imagine how it feels having someone **that** far inside you when it's never happened before. Especially someone who so obviously loves you. 

Aaahh, that tongue. Oh Christ, that tongue's gonna be the end of me. Licking around the head like the cat that got the cream, while those talented fingers do their little dance up and down my shaft. He keeps doing that he's gonna get the cream all right - oohhh 

'God Danny!' 

No, not like this. Not this time. Want to be together. Want to be with him. Don't care who's on top, just need to be **with** him. 

'Daniel - DANIEL!' 

He stops. Thank God. My balls are tightening, ready to let go and I have to grab my cock hard to stop from coming. 

'Jack?' 

I draw him up to lie on top of me, feeling his warmth along the length of me, running my hands up and down his body and kissing him tenderly. 

'I need you inside me, Daniel. Don't want to waste it.' I whisper. He moans - that's just the sweetest damn sound - and retrieves the lube from under the pillow. Y'see it's shit like that I'd always forget. I'd leave it in the bathroom then I'd have to get up and get it and - oh baby. He's slipped one finger inside without me even noticing. Jeez he's good at this. Hmm, **how'd** he get so good at this? God! There goes another one. Oh, do I ever love this man. Thrusting, slowly, gently, kissing me all the while. He's so tender, so loving. How did a schmuck like me get this lucky? 

Christ Almighty! I arch off the bed as he finds that spot inside, he's stroking it now, sending shocks through me. If he doesn't get inside me soon, that'll be it and we'll **both** be covered with my embarrassment. 

'Danny, now! Fuck me now. PLEASE' 

He looks deeply into my eyes and nods, lubing his cock and positioning himself as I draw up my knees. I'm a quick study, I know what to do now. 

He leans down and whispers in my ear. 'Just relax baby, it'll be okay.' 

I'm just about to tell him just how more than okay it is, when I feel the pressure against my ass, I try to relax. I **do** relax and feel the sweet sensation of Daniel's long, thick cock sliding in and filling me up to my ears. I can feel his balls tucked up between my cheeks as he shifts to come into me to the hilt. 

He's panting now, breathing hard against my neck, sweating, murmuring how much he loves me, how good I make him feel. I could just about burst with pride. Flattered doesn't even come close. 

He starts to thrust, rocking gently at first, circling slowly on the out stroke, gasping as I clench my ass muscles around him. He looks at me and grins. See? Told you I was a quick study. I smile back at him, being rewarded by his tongue trying to divest me of my tonsils. He tastes so good, feels so right. His rhythm changes and he begins to thrust harder and faster. I hitch my legs up higher around him and shift slightly so that he's scraping that spot with every stroke. 

I close my eyes tight and rock up to meet him, it's not going to last much longer. The shocks rolling through me are a constant wave now, just about ready to break onto the shore. I'm incoherent, babbling. 'Fuck me Daniel. That's it do it, come on, do it babe!' 

'Oh God, sweet Jesus, JACK!' 

His back arches and I snap open my eyes to watch his face as I feel him come inside me, sending me over my own edge to oblivion, my seed spilling out between us. He's beautiful, so beautiful. He gives one more mighty thrust as he feels me clasping and clenching around his softening cock. 

He flops over me, panting hard, the sweat from his face joining my own in the curve of my neck. I hold him close, stroking his hair, murmuring how much I love him and well, how good he makes **me** feel. Never want to let him go. Ever. 

He lifts his head to look at me and I see tears. Damn, never made anyone cry when I made love to them before. I gently brush the tears away with my thumbs. 

'Danny? You okay?' 

He sniffs and turns his head away. 'So sue me, I'm a sappy bastard.' 

We both start to laugh and I hold him tighter. 'Makes two of us.' I whisper, sniffing my own tears away. 

When I can bear to let him leave me, he snuggles into my chest and we both look out of the window at the cerulean blue sky. 

Yep. Definitely going to be a beautiful day.


End file.
